This document relates to transferring data between data centers based on a user's location.
A virtual machine (VM) is a software-based abstraction of a physical computer system. A VM is executed on a physical computer through the use of virtualization software typically referred to as a “hypervisor.” A physical computer system, also referred to as a host machine, can execute one or more VMs. The hypervisor is software that is logically interposed between and interfaces with a VM and a physical computer system. In general, each VM is configured to execute an operating system, referred to herein as a guest OS, and applications.